Alien Anatomy
by Mirakira98
Summary: So this was taken off my account WonderlandShadow on DeviantART so I'm posting it here again. Enjoy.


You furiously knocked on Karkat's door. This was really important! Well to you at least... After a moment, there was still silence. Growling in annoyance, you busted down the door, not caring if the nubby horned troll would yell at you later for it. You knew that he had to be home. Once again he was probably just ignoring you.

Without stopping, you marched up the stairs and burst into Karkat's room. "FUCK!" He exclaimed in surprise, snapping his head in your direction. Of course he was on Trollian, probably trolling Sollux or another one of the trolls. "WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK [Name]!? What are you doing here?!" he questioned, obviously startled from your sudden entrance.

"Strip. Now," you commanded.

Karkat gaped at you, his cheeks turning bright red at your request. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again, not entirely sure how to respond to that. Finally, after staring at you in shock, he found his voice.

"Why do you need me to strip?" Karkat asked you suspiciously, his eyes narrowing. If this was some prank that John had made you do, then he wanted absolutely no part in this. But what if this wasn't another prank? What if you actually planned on filling a bucket together with Karkat? His face burned brighter at the very thought. Sure he did have a flush crush on you, but shouldn't the two of you become Matesprits first?

You gave a frustrated sigh before beginning your explanation.

"Well you know how I'm a human, and you're a troll, right?" you asked.

"Yeah? So? What does that have to do with any of this [Name]?" Karkat questioned, not quite knowing what you were getting at. Sometimes he just couldn't understand what was going on inside of your thinkpan.

"Well we are two whole different races! That would mean we both reproduced in different ways. Wouldn't you be even a little curious about how they're different?" you hinted. Karkat finally seemed to understand because a red blush dusted across his cheeks. Honestly, he would be lying if he said he wasn't even a little curious about how you would look without your clothes on. You groaned at the lack of a response. "Just strip for me now!" you ordered once again, getting impatient. For most of the day you had gone around asking the other trolls to help satisfy your curiosity. All of them had been busy, which finally led you to come to Karkat.

Admittedly, you were embarrassed to ask him since you did have a small crush on him...

Okay, a big one, but he didn't need to find that out! He probably didn't have feelings for you anyway. You knew that he and Terezi were both rather close. It bothered you greatly, but you were trying to not let it bother you. Karkat would probably just go on a rampage if you confessed your feelings to him, going on about how stupid you were to even think that two different species could become Matesprits. It was extremely frustrating to continuously hide your feelings from the nubby horned troll.

"I'm not going to just fucking strip for you! Fuck your curiosity! I'm not some toy you can just do whatever with!" Karkat spat, a little disappointed that you were only doing this for research. He shook the thought from his head. Of course you wouldn't want to be Matesprits. You were a fucking human and he was a troll. The two of you could never be together. He fucking hated how flushed he was for you. For a moment Karkat thought back to one of the romcoms he had recently watched, disturbed at how similar it was to what was happening right now.

"Please? I'll do anything," you pleaded. Many ideas and possibly went through Karkat's head. Finally he gave out a deep sigh.

"FINE, but I swear to gog, if you pull anything I'm going to fucking kill you," he agreed. You mentally cheered, resisting the urge to smile. You'd have to keep this professional or Karkat would refuse to comply to your wishes. Still, you were going to heavily enjoy this. Too bad you didn't have a camera with you. That sure would have gotten interesting if you did have one with you.

Taking a shaky breath, Karkat began to strip off his shirt, tossing it to the side. You could have stared at him for ages, but you noticed that his hands went down to tug on his jean zipper.

"Not yet!" you exclaimed, making the troll stop and look up at you. "I mean. I just want to see your upper body first," you quickly explained yourself, your cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Really, you just didn't know if you would be able to handle seeing your crush fully naked.

You hadn't really believed that Karkat would agree with you. For now you would just adjust to the new sights and then continue to examine his very fine body. Moving closer, you stared directly at his gray chest, taking note that he lacked a belly button and nipples. That must have been due to the fact that trolls were hatched from eggs so they wouldn't have an umbilical cord attached to them, and they wouldn't need to feed their young. It definitely made sense. You also noticed dark colored scars on both his sides, the same amount on either side.

Reaching out, you lightly touched one of them, rubbing your thumb against the rough skin in a circular motion. Karkat shuddered at your touch, but you didn't seem to notice. Curiously, you pressed slightly harder, using your other hand to touch a different one on his other side.

"F-FUCK~! D-don't touch me there," he hissed out, his eyes shut tightly, clenching his hands into fists. Instantly you pulled your hand back, staring at the troll curiously.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" you asked, biting your lip nervously. He shook his head, opening his eyes to stare up at you. "What are they?" you questioned, looking down at them.

"They're grub scars. We keep them after our grub stage... They're sensitive places that you shouldn't touch unless you're willing to face the consequences that come after," Karkat explained, continuing to stare at you intensely. His eyes were a bit darker than before. You blushed, figuring out that they were probably an erogenous zone for trolls. You made a note in your head for later if you ever came into a situation where this would be needed.

"Okay, you can continue," you said.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Grinning, you tugged at his pants zipper, pulling it down slowly. Karkat's face flushed red again as he watched you. He almost started regretting that he agreed to do this. After you finished unzipping Karkat's pants, you fumbled with the button, trying to get it done.

Grunting in annoyance at your slowness, the male troll pulled your hands away, unbuttoning it himself and then sliding out of his dark grey pants. All that was left were his boxers. Taking a deep breath in, you grabbed the elastic of his bright red boxers and slid them down. Your face turned crimson as you stared down at his member. You were only slightly surprised to find a dark red tentacle like thing instead of what a human male would have. You knew that it would be different, but you hadn't thought it would be like a tentacle. Your face burned brighter as it squirmed, almost reaching out towards you. It was pretty thick, and... big. Not something you would have expected since Karkat was rather short.

"Are you fucking done yet!?" Karkat's face was just as red as yours was. Gog this was embarrassing. You almost seemed to be hypnotized by his tentabulge. Snapping out or your daze, you glanced up at him, giving a small smirk.

"Not yet~" you chirped. Your face turned back to a curious one as you got down on your knees, getting a closer look at the male troll's tentabulge. Karkat's face turned even redder at that.

Deciding to be a little brave, you reached out, clasping your hand around the squirming muscle. It curled around your fingers. It was softer than you imagined it would be, and very squishy. Without any thought, you gave a slight squeeze.

"Fuuuucckkkk~" Karkat moaned out, his hands shooting out and grabbing at your head. His hands clenched in your hair as he resisted the urge to thrust into your hand. Fuck why did you have to do this to him!? FUCK YOUR CURIOSITY! _Oh gog. _Now your finger was toying with the tip of his tentabulge. Then (to his disappointment) your hand left him.

"Okay I'm done now," you grinned innocently up at the troll, getting off your knees and standing beside him. Brushing your hands on your pants, you began heading towards the exit. "Thanks again Karkat," you waved goodbye, smirking as you began to exit his room. You knew. _You fucking knew how he was going to react to your sudden exit_.

"[Name] GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING NOOKSUCKER!" Karkat snapped, quickly pulling on his boxers again so he wouldn't have to continue yelling at you while naked. You grinned mentally, walking back into his room with an innocent look on your face.

"Is there something wrong?" you asked in the most innocent voice you could make. He glared at you, picking you up with ease and then throwing you down on the bed. He had gotten a bed before because you kept pestering him about it. You kept saying that he needed to have one when you were going to spend the night. There was no way in hell he was going to make you sleep in his recuperacoon and getting that slime all over you.

"YOU KNOW THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT TO ME AND JUST WALK OUT OF HERE ACTING FUCKING INNOCENT!" he growled at you.

He was going to make you pay. Obviously you hadn't done that to just 'see the differences between a troll and a human'. That was fucking bullshit. "You just come here and mess with my fucking feelings. How haven't you noticed that I'm flushed for you!? I MADE IT SO FUCKING OBVIOUS. FUCK YOU. Oh wait, no I'm an even bigger fucking idiot because I let you play with me. GOG FUCKING DAMMIT!"

You faltered for a moment, eyes widening at his words. He was flushed for you? You remembered when Karkat had explained the quadrants to you and how you could have different types of romantic feelings for other people. At the very least you had figured that Karkat would have black feelings for you, not red. Leaning forward, you pressed your lips against the troll's to stop him from ranting, and to let him know you had the same feelings.

Karkat shoved you back, confusing you greatly.

"STOP. STOP FUCKING MESSING WITH MY FEELINGS ALREADY!" he screeched at you, his face flushed red from anger and want.

"Karkat," you began. "I'm flushed for you too,"

"[Name] AT LEAST JUS-" Karkat stopped, blinking once and then twice before staring at you in surprise and then disbelief. "Wait- What?" he questioned. You grinned, pleased to know that your crush felt the same way. "...For how long?" he questioned.

You blushed, hiding your face behind your hair. This was going to be embarrassing. "Well in your terms, a little over a sweep," you admitted. Karkat face palmed. All this time he could have had you as his Matesprit, but no he had to go one without making a move to make you his. Gog was he a fucking idiot!

"Fuck [Name], you should have told me sooner!" he groaned at his stupidity.

"I'm sorry okay! It's not like you made your feelings very clear either!" you huffed, crossing your arms over your chest.

"We'll have to make up for the lost time you could have been my Matesprit," Karkat stared down at you intensely.

"Wait-" but you were cut off when Karkat sloppily smashed his lips against yours. It was obvious that he wasn't very experienced, but you couldn't complain. It was kind of nice to know that you were his first. It wasn't long before he had you pinned down against the bed. His tongue flicked at your closed lips, biting down on them lightly to ask for entrance. You smirked, not letting him have what he wanted. Growling, he slid a hand under your shirt, snaking it up your shirt until he reached your breasts. Smirking against your lips, he gave a tight squeeze, making you gasp. Eagerly, the troll slid his dark grey tongue into your mouth, exploring the new area. To your disappointment, the troll pulled his hand out from under your shirt and instead began running his hands up and down your body, tracing over your curves.

As he did this, he wrestled his rough tongue against yours, fighting for complete dominance. Deciding you would let the nubby horned troll have his fun, you let him take over. Reaching up, you began running your fingers through his hair, wrapping your legs around his waist. One of your fingers brushed up against Karkat's horns, making the troll tense up and pull away.

Panting slightly, you stared at him, confusion showing on your face.

"Karkat-" you began, but he silenced you quickly with his lips nipping roughly at your neck, causing a moan to erupt from your throat. The troll then began to grind his hips against yours roughly. You had to bite your lips to keep from mewling. Reaching up again, you rubbed the base of your thumb against one of his horns, causing him to grunt and grind against you harder. Resisting the urge to moan, you brought your other hand up and gripped at both his horns with your hands, brushing the tips of his horns with your fingers. Karkat shuddered, faltering on top of you. He unhooked your legs around from him so he could take your clothes off easier.

"F-FUCK, [Name]! If that's how you're going to play it, then you're going to fucking regret it," he hissed as his tentabulge pulsed against you through his boxers. In no time at all he had ripped off your shirt and was now fumbling with your jean's button and zipper. His hands were shaking so much from need and nervousness. He was taking too long for your liking. Slipping out from under him, you unbuttoned your jeans and slipped out of the cozy blue jeans.

Reaching behind your back you unclasped your bra, knowing fully well that Karkat would take even longer trying to get the damned thing off. Taking a shaky breath, you slipped out of the last article of clothing that covered you, your panties. The troll's face turned red as he examined your body. He could see the differences between himself and you now. On your chest there were two perk, fleshy objects and a small opening in the middle your stomach where there seemed to be a bundle of flesh from inside... He also noticed a patch of fur was covering your most vital area where your genitals most likely were.

Curiously, Karkat brought his hands up to your breasts, circling around your nipples. They seemed to harden at his movements. Without hesitation, he rolled one of your nipples between his fingers, gaining a moan from you. Smirking, he brought his mouth down to the other one, licking at it. To his amusement, it hardened even more, enjoying the moans that came with the action. To gain more of your moans, he began suckling on the hard, perk nipple while continuing to toy with the other one.

"G-Gah!" you exclaimed. "P-please just-" you moaned as he latched onto your other nipple with his mouth, teasing the other with his hand. You mewled beneath the troll, grinding against him once more. You could feel your lower area pulsing with arousement and need. "Nnngh~ Karkat- Please!" you wanted him to give your lower regions more attention.

Seeming to know what you wanted, Karkat pulled away from your breasts, a smirk present on your face. Hearing the noises that you made for him, and him alone was very arousing. He just wanted to hear you make more of them.

Leaning downward, he brought his fingers down to your slightly moist area, spreading your legs apart for him to see you. Slightly curious, he twirled a finger around your opening, bringing it up to the bundle of nerves right above and pressing against it. Your breath hitched at the action, causing him to look up, wondering if he should continue or not. Biting your lip, you nodded your head, knowing what he was asking from the look he gave you.

Slowly he rubbed around your clitoris, flicking at the bundle of nerves before entering a digit into your entrance. You gasped out in pleasure as he pressed against your inner walls, feeling around. Before you knew it, he began pumping the finger inside of you, slowly at first before gradually picking up speed. You were blinded by pleasure as he continued to add another finger, and then another, a small knot forming in your stomach as you came closer to your climax. Karkat noticed that your inner walls began clenching against his fingers, tensing. Noting that you were getting close to finishing, he pulled the fingers out, leaving you with a cold and empty feeling.

"Should I get a bucket?" he asked.

"No! Just finish it now! Fuck I need you now," you whimpered, squirming at the lack of warmth between your legs. Karkat smirked at your words. This was all he needed to hear to continue.

Slipping out of his boxers for the second time this day, he hovered over your entrance. "Just do it alrea-" this time you were cut off by Karkat slamming into you. You squeaked in surprise, grabbing at the bed sheets. Tears threatened to spill from your eyes as he moved inside of you, thrusting in and out of you at a medium pace. You knew that your first time would hurt but not this badly.

"FUCK! ARE YOU CRYING [Name]!?" Karkat exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. He was still inside of you, and as he began to pull out you stopped him.

"No! Don't pull out, or it'll only hurt more and then I'll have to get used to it again," you grinded your teeth.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the pain started to numb away, being replaced with pleasure. Hesitantly, you bucked your hips up. Pleasure instantly rolled through you in waves, and Karkat let out a breathy moan. Once again Karkat began thrusting into you, this time at a slower pace than before, not wanting you to be hurt again. Too bad his pace only tortured you. Gritting your teeth together, you began thrusting up to meet him, just wanting him to move faster.

Inside you could feel his bulge moving inside of you, curling around and stretching to find every single sweet spot inside of you. You gave a strangled yelp when it hit that one special spot inside of you.

"D-Do that again!" you commanded.

Karkat eagerly complied, thrusting harder and faster right into that one spot until his thrusts were frenzied and erratic. Soon you were blinded with intense pleasure as the knot built up inside of you once again, almost to the point of bursting. Finally you came, your inner walls clenching against Karkat's bulge and milking the squirming muscle. "F-FUCK~!" he screamed out in pleasure, burying his face into your neck as he released inside of you and filled you to the brim. Giving a few final thrusts, the nubby horned troll finally pulled out, both of you panting.

"F-flushed for you~" you smiled up at him.

"Flushed for you too," he sighed happily into your neck.


End file.
